The Singer and the Silent
by Aki likes turtles
Summary: Eren, a popular musician get's a singing job at a bar but runs into a mute, mysterious man that works there. Eren soon falls head over heels for the mysterious man. But no one in his band agrees with his decision, especially Mikasa, who thinks the man is a bad influence for Eren. The man doesn't want anything to do with Eren. Will Eren make the silent man fall for him? [Levi/Eren]
1. Prologue

**A/N: IM BACK. Dont worry I didnt die. Just had alot of homework and projects. I HATE PROJECTS ITS SO HARD. That and im lazy... dont judge me.. ah anyway im done ranting ONTO THE STORY**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan (If I did there would be so much Levi x Eren..) or Sleeping With Sirens...**

**-Line Break- **

A man with dark brown hair stood in the middle of a stage. Screams filling the air, he didn't care though, all that mattered are one set of eyes. He scanned the crowd, looking for those raven eyes he loved so much. _"There."_ he thought, finding exactly what he was looking for. The lights dimmed. The man opened his mouth and closed his eyes. A sweet sound filled the air.

_"Should I trust my heart or my head?_

_I wish that I could just replay the thoughts of things I never said_

_Should I use my heart or my head?_

_I wish that I could just turn back the time or start over again_

_But if we're laying it on the line this time_

_I better say this now_

_You make me feel low_

_Don't make me feel low_

_Cause I've tried so hard to convince myself_

_It's okay that I feel this way_

_You make me feel low_

_Don't make me feel low_

_If I can't have you I'd be by myself_

_Cause you know I need you so_

_Don't make me_

_Don't make me_

_Feel low_

_So tell me why did it take_

_Twenty-six years to figure out how to love_

_Just to throw it all away?_

_(Throw it all away she said)_

_Maybe if you'd been a little bit smarter_

_Maybe if you tried hard enough_

_I wouldn't question why I shouldn't stay_

_(why I shouldn't stay)_

_You expect me to come back around._

_Make sure you understand._

_You make me feel low_

_Don't make me feel low_

_Cause I've tried so hard to convince myself_

_It's okay that I feel this way_

_You make me feel low_

_Don't make me feel low_

_If I can't have you I'd be by myself_

_Cause you know I need you so_

_Don't make me_

_Don't make me_

_Don't make me walk out the door_

_Don't you throw it away_

_Don't make me_

_Don't make me_

_Cause I'm leaving for good_

_And I'm not coming back again_

_(I'm not coming back again)_

_When I said it was over I meant it_

_But now I can't let you go_

_But still I can't accept_

_That you make me feel so_

_You make me feel so_

_You make me feel low_

_Don't make me feel low_

_Cause I've tried so hard to convince myself_

_It's okay that I feel this way_

_You make me feel low_

_Don't make me feel low_

_If I can't have you I'd be by myself_

_Cause you know I need you so_

_You make me feel low_

_Don't make me feel low_

_Cause I've tried so hard to convince myself_

_It's okay that I feel this way_

_You make me feel low_

_Don't make me feel low_

_If I can't have you I'd be by myself_

_Cause you know I need you so_

_You know I need you so"_

The song ended. The man glanced for those same stunning raven eyes, but was crestfallen when he couldn't find them. Cheers, shouts, and squeals soon reached his ears. He was snapped out of his thoughts. _"Thank you! And good night!" _He yelled over the screams wanting more. The lights soon went out.

**A/N: I dunno this just hit me in the middle of my math class.. im not kidding, i just sat up and gasped with the idea... Oh yeah the song is Low by Sleeping With Sirens if you wanted to know...Heh.. Well.. Aki out! Bye!**

**-Aki**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Im sorry this took so long.. My buttface of a sister was hogging our laptop i really need to get one just for me... Ah! Anyway i wanna thank Chazzybaby for following and favoriting! Oh yeah and Mracy oh god she scares me.. she kept threating me if i didnt upload a new chapter.. ANYWAAY, the chapter before this was just a prologue heres the real chapter one! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Shingeki no Kyojin! (I can dream though..)**

**-Line Break-**

_There he was, sitting looking as stunning as ever. "Mine." Eren thought. Eren started leaning toward his black haired lover-_ "EREN! EREN WAKE THE HELL UP!" a male voice made it's way into his dreams.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL HORSE FACE?!" Eren screamed, sitting up. "Oi! Don't call me that idiot! My name is Jean! J-E-A-N. JEAN! Or are you to stupid to understand that?' the man Jean, smirked at Eren. "DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT HORSE FACE!" Eren yelled at Jean. "IDIOT."

"HORSE FACE.

"IDIOT."

"HORSE FACE."

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT, IDIOT."

"WHY YOU-"

"Eren! Jean!" a sharp voice cut them off. "Mikasa!" they both gasped. "What happened here?" she said, glaring at Jean. "N-nothing happened, M-Mikasa." Jean said, blushing. "He started." Eren whinned, pointing at Jean."Hmph, as long as you're okay Eren." Mikasa said glancing at Eren. "Yeah, yeah don't worry." Eren said waving Mikasa off. "Come downstairs, we have a concert today." she called, while walking downstairs. "Okay!" Eren replied. _"But who was that guy from my dream?"_ he thought, following Mikasa downstairs.

_**~Erens' P.O.V~**_

My name is Eren Jaeger, I'm 19 and am the lead singer and lead guitarist of the band '_The Titans._' **(A/N: I couldnt find a good name okay dont judge me...) **The people in my band are Mikasa Ackerman, Jean Kirschtein, Connie Springer, Sasha Braus, and Marco Bodt. Mikasa is our pianist and sometimes back up guitarist. Jean is our drummer, he get's pissed off at me when I call him 'Horse Face'. It's not my fault he looks like a horse... Connie and Sasha are our back up singers, and my child-hood friends. Marco is the band's manager, he get's us places to play at and Jean's best friend. Mikasa acts like our mother all the time. We live in the same house. It get's kind of annoying, but I still love them all. I have a concert at a popluar bar tonight, I can't wait! But, I have a feeling this concert is going to be different than the others...

_**~In another part of town~**_

"Levi.. Levi, please get up we're going to be late." a sweet voice tried to coax a sleeping man out of bed. Raven eyes fluttered open and immediately started glaring at the owner of the sweet voice. _"What is it Armin?"_ **(A/N: See what I did there? *wink wink*) **the man Levi, typed into his phone. "We have to be at the bar early today." the blonde Armin, said. _"That was today?'_ Levi typed. "Yeah, it was. We have to help that band set up. Are you okay?" Armin asked, his hand touching Levi's forehead _"Yeah, why?"_ Levi scowled, brushing his hand away. "It's that you never forget important things. But I guess you're fine because your still scowling." Armin chuckled. "Now get up, we have to be there in 30 minutes." A groan escaped Levi's lips, but got up anyway.

_**~Levi's P.O.V~**_

My name is Levi. I'm 21 and mute. I guess you could say that I had a dark history, but that's a story for another time. I work at a popular bar as a bartender and sometimes a host. People who work with me at the bar are Erd Gin, Petra Ral, Auruo Bossard, Gunter Shulz, and Armin Arlert. Petra is the manager of the bar. Erd helps Petra manage the place. Auruo is a security guard. Gunter is another bartender he helps me when my hands are full. Armin is a host, the most popular to be exact. He and I live in the same two-roomed apartment, he's the only one who knows why I'm mute. I guess we're all pretty close. I like Petra the most though, she doesn't pester me about being mute like the others do. Gunter and Erd are calm to I guess. They only ask about my scar once and a while. I don't really have any family. I consider the people at the bar as family, especially Armin. I consider him as a brother, he's been there for me through thick and thin. Right now all I have to do is help a group of brats set up for their stupid concert. But, this night feels as if it's going to be different. I don't like it...

**Chapter 1 end.**

**A/N: IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER SUCKED. IM REALLY REALLY SORRY. IT FEELS SO SHORT. *sniff* Im so sorry like I really am. AND EVERYTHING SEEMS OCC I dont think that its just me... Does it seem OCC? Ah enough of me ranting... Oh yeah just remebered! Should I make Jean x Armin a side pairing? Please review and tell me! Read, review, and follow please! *bows* Bye!**

**-Aki**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/: IM SO SORRY I KNOW THIS IS SO LAAAATE! PLEASE DONT HATE ME I HAD STUFF AND THINGS DUE IN SCHOOL... that reminds me i havent finished something well im screwed... Eren please do the disclaimer i have to go finish that one thing... *runs out the room***

**Eren: Umm okay then... Aki does not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan, me, or anything but the plot. That belongs to Hajime Isayama!**

_**~Line Break~**_

"I can't wait untiil tonight! Imagine how many fans we'll have!" Connie cheered, stars in his eyes. "I don't care about fans! I just hope there's gonna be food!" Sasha said, drooling a little. "Is food really all you think about Sasha?" Jean asked, annoyed. "Food is the best thing ever! Especially potatoes and bread... Oh potatoes and bread.." Sasha went into a dreamland of food. "Oh god, she really loves food..." Eren said, staring at Sasha. "No kidding." Marco replied. "Okay guys! Get into the car! Let's go!" Mikasa ordered. "Okay!" they all said at the same time.

_**~With Levi~**_

"Are you hosting today Levi?" Armin glanced at him. _"Maybe, Petra hasn't told me yet. But, I have to bartend so maybe not."_ Levi showed Armin his phone. _"Are you?"_ "Yeah, I might have to work overtime. We're going to be packed today. Or that's what Petra told me." "Ugh.." Levi groaned. 'Levi hasn't changed at all' Armin thought with a small smile. _"What?"_ Levi typed. "Nothing, don't worry about it." "Tch." Levi scoffed, looking away.

_**~Time Skip~**_

"I didn't know it would be this packed..." Eren trailed off. "Don't worry Eren, you'll do fine." Mikasa tried to comfort him. "Yeah, thanks Mikasa." "You're welcome." "I'm going to go take a walk!" Eren called over his shoulder, walking away. "Just don't get drunk!" "Yeah I know! I'm not stupid!"

_**~Eren's P.O.V~**_

'_I can't believe Mikasa would think I would get drunk before a concert!_ _She always treats me like a baby!' _I scowled, while slipping through the maze of people. "Would you like anything else sir?" a soft, familiar voice asked. _'That sounds like-!'_ I thought, running toward the sound of the voice. "ARMIN!" I screamed, tackling the small blonde with a hug. "U-um could you please let go of me sir?" he said politely. "Don't you remember me?" I asked, shocked. "Not really... Sorry..." "I'm Eren Jaeger. Your best friend! How can you not remember me!?" I shouted, my anger rising. "I'm sorry sir! I don't know you!" he said. "HOW DO YOU NOT REMEMBER ME?! YOU DISAPPEARED IN THE MIDDLE OF SENIOR YEAR! WE THOUGHT YOU DIED!" I screamed, tears close to appearing in my eyes. He shrunk back. "I-I don't know what your talking about..." _No... he does know what I'm talking about.. Why doesn't he just say it! This isn't funny! Armin never pranked people! _"You know what, I'm done." I stated, walking away. _That had to be Armin! He looked and spoke exactly like Armin! I should tell Mikasa... Yeah! I shou- _my thoughts were interupted as soon as I ran into someone. "Watch were you're going." I snapped, but stopped. _'He looks amazing' _I thought. The man I ran into was about a head shorter than me. He had jet-black hair, stunning raven eyes, and was wearing a bar-tender uniformm that was tight in the right places. "Tch..." the man scoffed and started to walk away. "Wait! What's your name?" I called out to him, trying to stop him. The man turned around and typed something into his phone _"Levi."_ it read. Levi turned around and started walking away. "Levi." I said aloud, testing his name out. Well, this is turning out to be an eventful day, I met my long lost childhood friend, I met a guy that looks exactly like the guy from my dream, and I still have to sing for the most popular bar in the state. My life is pretty damn exicting.

_**~Armin's P.O.V~**_

_'No! How can Eren be here!? I knew I covered my tracks good. I got Levi to do it for me!' _ I thought rubbing the tears from my eyes. _'Eren might get hurt now!'_ I sniffled. "Hey, what's wrong? You're too cute to cry" a voice said above me. "Um, what do you m-mean?" I stuttered. "You're a cutie." the voice said. The person was a man, he looked around 20 I guessed. "U-um.." I stuttered agian, looking at the floor. _'Hey... Did Petra get new carpets... They look so interesting..' _I thought embrassed. The man chuckled and caught my chin in between his fingers, making me look at him. "My name is Jean Kirschtein, remember it. What's your name cutie?" the man Jean whispered sensually in my ear. "A-Armin." I blushed. "Armin, that's a cute name for a cutie like you." Jean huskily whispered in my ear. _'Man up Armin! This has happened to you before! You are a host! He's just another costumer! But, his eyes are a nice shade of brown.. Wait. WHY IS HE GETTING CLOSER!?'_ I mentaly screamed. _'Oh god! He's kissing me. WAIT. HE'S KISSING ME!'_ I yelped in surprise. "Sorry I have to go.." I mumbled pushing him away gently. "Oh um.. S-sorry for forcing you into that kiss..." he aplogized. "No, don't worry about it." I started walking away. "I even kind of liked it.." I mumbled under my breath. I gently touched my lips. _'Jean Kirschtein. I'll remember that... Oh yeah! I have to go find Levi!'_ I dashed off looking for the raven haired male.

_**End of Chapter 2**_

**A/N: DONT KILL ME. IM SORRY. HUGS? *someone throws a chair at me* Well... no hugs... Okay for real i am really sorry for updating late. ill try and update more often. if youre wondering about Levi's past everything will make sense soon. and i put Jean/Armin in here c: i feel as if this was short... ill try and make things longer i get distracted easily... i guess listening to dup step while writing is a bad idea for me especially when the bass drops... im ranting arent i... okay well ill try and have a new chapter by the end of the week! Bye guys!**

**~Aki~**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: IM SORRY D: I FEEL SO BAD FOR NOT UPLOADING I JUST DIDNT HAVE ANY TIME! Dont hate me please... Yeeaaaah blame my teachers, parents, school, and my parents. they give me to much work ill try and update more often...Oh yeah im using their apperances from the anime... **

**DISCLAIMER:** **I dont own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. (i wish i did...)**

_Italics- Levi talking through his phone_

**Bold- Thoughts**

**~STORY START~**

**"Damn brat for running into me."** I scowled.** "But he had huge green green eyes. Reminds me of Bambi for some reason..." **I thought remember those huge green eyes staring at me. "Levi!" a voice called me. I turned around to see Armin runnning after me. _"What?"_ I typed. "L-Levi! I-I saw him! I really saw him!" he gasped, pale like he's seen a ghost. _"Armin, calm down. Who did you see?"_ "E-Eren! I-I saw Eren! I thought he wouldn't remember me but he does! Oh god he remembers! What if he get's hurt now?! It's going to be my fault! Mikasa is going to hate me if that happens! You should have seen the hurt and confusion in his eyes! I hope he doesn't hate me!" he ranted. _"Armin, calm down. Where did you see him?"_ "He was near the hosting corner! I thought he lived in Germany! Levi can you do a background check?" Armin stammered. _"Sure. Even though I hate contacting France."_ I sighed."Yeah sorry Levi..." Armin laughed nervously._ "Don't worry I'll text Hanji right now. Try to act normal, okay?"_ I held my phone up to him. "Okay Levi, I trust you. You know that right?" _I know kid. You've been there for me through dark times. I'll keep him safe." _"Thank you so much Levi!" Armin cried, glomping me._ "Yeah, no problem."_ Armin flashed me a huge grin. In return I gave him a smirk. As I walked away I remembered those huge green eyes. **"What if that was Eren?..."** I thought. **"No, I remember Armin saying Eren had a huge temper. That guy looked pretty calm in my opinion, but, his eyes held a temper and anger at the world... Maybe... No, I'll ask Armin later." **I shrugged it off. I picked up my phone and started texting Hanji.

_Levi: Hey Hanji. I need you to do me a favour._

I turned off my phone and waited for a reply. A few minutes later my phone lit up.

_Hanji: Levi! The fabulous heichou texting me first!? What a surprise! How is America and being mute treating you?_

Pissed off that she called me fabulous, my thumbs danced over the keyboard.

_Levi: Okay one, don't fucking call me 'fabulous' Hanji. Two, it's fine here but I need a favour._

_Hanji: Sure, just calm your short ass down. What does heichou want from me?_

Even more pissed off at being called a short ass, my thumbs danced over the keyboard at a pace no human could ever do.

_Levi: Could you do a background check on someone named 'Eren Jaeger'? Include birthday, family, friends, enemies, and times he's moved. Got it?_

No later than one minute she replied.

_Hanji: Oh~ Heichou has a boyfriend now~ Want to make sure he's not cheating on you? _

I sighed. Same old Hanji to think I'm dating someone.

_Levi: You idiot. It's for Armin. You know why I can't date someone._

_Hanji: Oh yeah that's true. Heichou's gonna be forever alone~ Oh, how is the squirt? Still your lead strategist?_

_Levi: The squirts fine. Just a little shaken up from seeing his long lost childhood friend._

_Hanji: Ouch... That's gotta be tough... I'll have that background check for you in ten minutes flat!~_

I read the message while smirking. Of course Hanji would get me a background check in ten minutes.

You must be confused right? I guess I have to tell you a bit of my past in order for things to make sense. Well as you know I'm 21 and work at a bar, but I do have a dark secret. I'm in the mafia. Not just any mafia. I am apart of the mafia called 'The Survey Corps.' The Survey Corps is the best mafia in Europe. We mostly rule France, Russia, England, Germany and Italy. I'm not just any mafia member. I'm the leader of the mafia. The reason I'm mute is because I got caught by the rival mafia, The Shifters, **((A:N/ I COULDNT COME UP WITH A GOOD NAME OK.)) **they injected some kind of poisen into my tounge and cut up my throat. I still have the scars. I can only make certain sounds. We are in the process of taken The Shifters down, but every day there are more and more of them. The top of the mafia are Hanji, my head researcher and information breaker, Armin, my lead strategist, and Erwin, my second in command. Hanji runs the French branch, Armin the English, Erwin the Russian, and I run the German and Italian branches. I'm in charge but I still need people to help run the mafia with me. We're not thugs though, no were the oppisite. Some people think were worthless and that they don't need us. Ha, they wouldn't last a day without us, The Shifters would kill them all. Well, back to the point. I found Hanji in the streets trying to pit-pocket me. I got Armin back when the mafia started out as thugs, his parents couldn't pay off a dept so they gave me Armin, poor kid. And Erwin, I've known ever since I could walk. I feel bad for dragging him into this...

I heard my phones ringtone. _"Sind Sie das Essen? Nein, wir sind die Jäger!"_

_Hanji: Eren Jaeger. 19 years old. Born on March 30th in Berlin, Germany. Mother is Carla Jaeger, deceased. Father is Grisha Jaeger, missing. Adoptive sister is Mikasa Jaeger. Moved to England at age 11 and soon moved to America at age 18, after graduating highschool. Friends with Sasha Braus, Connie Springer, Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt, Krista Lenz, and Armin Arlert. No real enimes._

_Levi: Thanks Hanji. I might go to France soon._

_Hanji: Really?! :o No! *:.__｡__. o(≧▽≦)o .__｡__.:* _

_Levi: Oh shut up._

I half half heartedly scoffed. **"Oh Hanji. I just want to slap you sometimes. Time to go find Armin and show him what Hanji found."** I thought walking towards the back break room.

**A:N/ Ahh~ Finally chapter 3 is done~ Sorry for the wait! It's just so much things to do and so little time! I swear I wish i could make time stop... Anywaays i will try, no promises, to update during Thanksgiving. If I cant i want to wish you guys a happy Thanksgiving! Please review! Reviews motivate me! Bye!~**

**~Aki~**


End file.
